User talk:Advocatus
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Browser Trouble I'm having trouble with the browser(s) I'm used because they won't open links properly. Before you ask, I don't even touch IE and I've gone from Firefox to Netscape (which seem identical pretty much to me). I've *attempted* to use Safari and Opera and it got to the point where they wouldn't even work (Safari wouldn't load anything). Anyways, I digress. So, when I go to open a new link in a new tab, it doesn't load. The tab will have the "(Untitled)" thing, but when it first opens for a second it will load, but stops. So, when I go to that tab, I can click the "go" button to get the page to load. Most times it won't (just do the second or two load). Eventually, I will catch it on a load when it will do it properly-ish. I've noticed a couple of times (especially with Facebook) that it will not load the screen properly, or pictures won't appear, etc. Also, with login pages, where you enter your username/password and click sign-in to enter your information, when you press the button, it will not do anything. I've tried re-clicking the button, but it's like it's not even there. I need to refresh, re-fill my info in and keep doing that until it will actually send the information and log me in. It started with Firefox and I dealt with it for a long time, but when it got to the point that when I tried to get to Mozilla's bug forums and it took me about 45 minutes (along with a dozen false "no connection" messages) I called it quits and switched to Netscape. I find the same problems with Netscape that happened on FF, but they seem to be not as bad at first, but they're getting worse. The only problem I can think of (but it's recent) is I installed System Mechanic 7 and it configured my internet settings for 'maximum speed' but that was recently (less then a month ago, roughly) and the problems been going on for months now. I'm so lost, and I need your guys expertise. Advice?